


Every Color Illuminates

by rinismydreamwaifu



Series: Fluff [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jim tries so hard, M/M, Spock has the patience of a saint, Translation into 中文 available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinismydreamwaifu/pseuds/rinismydreamwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spock. Teach me how to say your name.”</p>
<p>Spock doesn’t even look up from his PADD as he responds. “That seems to be rather unnecessary, considering you just said it.”</p>
<p>Meant as a sequel, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Color Illuminates

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [色彩紛耀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662241) by [songletters (SongLetters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/pseuds/songletters)



> AOS Jim is good at languages, but I can't decide if he'd be good or terrible at Vulcan, so I just kind of picked a direction. This fic was inspired by TOS Spock brushing off everyone asking about his family name with a "You couldn't pronounce it."

“Spock. Teach me how to say your name.”

Spock doesn’t even look up from his PADD as he responds. “That seems to be rather unnecessary, considering you just said it.”

“Ha-ha. You know what I mean. I want to be able to say your full name.”

That garners Spock’s full attention, and he turned to look at Jim where he was hovering in the doorway to Spock’s quarters.

“You have particular difficulty with the Vulcan language, and most humans are unable to pronounce my name regardless. Why is this of significance to you?” he asked, a note of open curiosity in his tone.

“I love you, and I feel like an awful boyfriend-partner-thing because I can’t even say your full name, let alone anything else in your native language. I need to at least be able to say this.”

Spock’s gaze seems to soften as he looks at Jim. “Very well. If it is that important to you, I will attempt to teach you.”

“Great,” Jim said, walking over to flop down beside Spock on the bed, placing his head in the vulcan’s lap. He smiled as a warm hand wound its way through his hair, a seemingly unconscious gesture. “Say it for me, slowly.”

“S’chn T’gai Spock.”

“S-chin T-gay Spock,” Jim said, stumbling through the unfamiliar syllables.

“No.”

“Goddammit. Again?”

“S’chn T’gai Spock.”

“S’chan T’gi Spock?” Jim tried hopefully.

“No.”

“Fuck. Again?”

……………………………………………………………………

Jim was at his wit’s end. He had been trying, without success, to properly pronounce Spock’s name for over a month now. Spock had repeated his name for him hundreds of times, and he even went to Uhura to ask for help from someone with human vocal cords, but still had no luck.

During a quiet moment on the bridge Jim decided to make another attempt. “S-can T-gey Spock?” he tried cautiously, pointedly ignoring Uhura’s snickers at the Communications station.

“No,” Spock responded as he adjusted a dial on his console.

“Damn.”

“S’chn T’gai Spock,” came a new voice, and the entire bridge crew froze.

Jim slowly swivelled around to face their navigator, who looked slightly nervous at the sudden silence.

“What… what did you just say, Mr. Chekov?” Jim managed to choke out.

“S’chn T’gai Spock, keptin. The commander’s full name, yes? It really is wery easy to pronounce.”

There was a pause, before Jim groaned and put his head in his hands as everyone but Spock and Chekov exploded into laughter. Even Hendorff was laughing, he noted with horror. But out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Spock’s lips quirk into a tiny smile, so he couldn’t really bring himself to mind.

……………………………………………………………………

Jim stumbled into medbay, clutching his bleeding shoulder, followed by Spock supporting Uhura’s weight as she hobbled in on her twisted ankle. McCoy immediately sprung into action, ushering both Uhura and Jim down onto biobeds.

“I don’t even want to know what you did this time,” he said.

“Klingon’s don’t play well with others.”

“You should have seen the other guy,” Uhura added.

“Spock, any injuries on you or anyone besides these two?” McCoy asks, ignoring them completely.

“Myself and the rest of the away team sustained no injuries, however, the Klingon will most likely never regain full use of his testicles due to Lieutenant Uhura’s remarkably well-placed stab.”

Jim gave Uhura a smile. “That was both terrifying and impressive, lieutenant.”

“Thank you, captain.”

“Stop looking so pleased with yourselves, or I’ll keep you both here overnight.”

“I’ll get Spock to bust me out. What do you say, Spock?”

“No.”

“Shut up, Jim. I’m beginning to think that you’re fundamentally incapable of going more than three days without coming to me with some new ridiculous and potentially life-threatening injury,” he grumbled, loading a hypospray.

“I can’t be that bad,” Jim protested. “Besides, at least I provide variety.”

“You are that bad.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are,” Uhura called from the next biobed, where M’Benga was examining her ankle.

“As disconcerting as it is, I must agree with the doctor, Jim. On 76.9 percent of away missions, you have sustained injuries of varying degrees, 27.2 percent of which very nearly resulted in your death,” Spock interjected.

McCoy industriously continued wiping the blood from Jim’s shoulder. “See Jim, even the hobgoblin’s with me. I move that we put you in a plastic bubble for the rest of the mission.”

“Seconded,” Uhura chimed in. “

You guys are insubordinate _dicks_ ,” Jim complained. “And you,” he said, turning to Spock, who was hovering between his bed and Uhura’s. “S’chn T’gai Spock, you’re a traitor. You’re my boyfriend-partner-thing, so you’re supposed to take my side, not–”

He stops suddenly, a grin spreading over his face. “S’chn T’gai Spock. S’chn T’gai Spock. I got it. Right?” he asks, glancing at Spock for confirmation.”

“Affirmative.”

“Fucking finally.”

McCoy finishes sealing the knife wound on his shoulder, wipes away the remaining blood, and hands Jim a clean shirt. “Yes, yes, we’re all very proud. Now get him out of my hair, Spock, before M’Benga has to treat me for ulcers.”

……………………………………………………………………

Back in their quarters, Spock laid next to Jim on the bed, lightly running his fingers over Jim’s previously injured shoulder. Only a thin, pale line remained of what was a grievously deep gash.

Jim’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts. “Do I really get hurt on that many away missions?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Does it bother you?”

Spock takes a deep breath before responding. “I dislike seeing you in pain or distress, _t’hy’la_ , it often causes reciprocal distress in myself. However, I understand that the risks you take are born out of care and concern for your crew, and I cannot fault you for that.

Such an open and honest response draws a smile out of Jim, and he shifts closer to Spock’s side.

“What does that word mean? I’ve never heard you use it before.”

“ _T’hy’la._ The closest translation to Standard would be friend, brother, and lover. A combination of all three.”

Jim gazes at him with open adoration. “It’s perfect. Teach me that word next?”

Spock gives in to a very illogical and very human urge to sigh, unable to deny Jim anything when he looked at him like that. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This also includes one of my favorite headcanons, Jim not being able to find a word that accurately describes what Spock is to him. Boyfriend is juvenile, partner is boring, and lover is just plain weird, so he just kind of smashes some words together and Spock just rolls with it. 
> 
> Title from the Florence + The Machine song Spectrum "Say my name/and every color illuminates." I hate titles.
> 
> I'm over on tumblr at loud-obnoxious-lesbian


End file.
